The Sky is Awake
by hanyouchris
Summary: Elsanna smut. Need I say more? For now this is just a one-shot but if people like it I might add more chapters later :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a fanfiction in a number of years so please excuse me, I'm a little rusty!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen, I just manipulate them for my own amusement.

A shadowy figure slips into Elsa's room, unbeknownst to the slumbering queen. They cross the room and stop at her bed, looking down and smiling at the sleeping woman. Then the figure steps back, and leaps onto the bed.

"Ooof!" Elsa woke with an exclamation to see her younger sister's laughing eyes staring back at her. "Anna what time is it? Go back to sleep"

"But Elsa, the sky is awake, so I'm awake…"

"Aren't we a little old for this?"

"So we have to _play_"

Elsa tries to push her sister off of her but Anna stubbornly stays in place. "Anna I had a long day in the throne room today, we can build a snowman in the morning after the sun rises." Giving up on pushing Anna away Elsa closes her eyes hoping that Anna would get the hint. Her eyes fling wide open the next moment when she feels a pair of lips pressing against her own. "Anna?!"

Anna sits back with a shy smile "I didn't say what kind of play I wanted" and she kisses Elsa again.

Elsa's eyes remain open for another moment before fluttering closed, losing herself in the sensation of the kiss. Her first kiss if she was to be honest with herself. Yes she had many suitors and knew that she would have to marry to carry on the royal line, but she had only felt true love for one person. That love was confirmed when Anna risked her life to save her from Hans but Elsa never dreamed that Anna felt the same way. She allows herself to be lost in the moment before she again pushes Anna away "We can't do this, you're my sister"

Anna looks hurt "Please don't shut me out again."

"I'm not shutting you out, it's just wrong." Elsa pushes back against Anna and this time the younger girl lets her and they both sit together on the edge of the bed. Elsa hangs her head in her hands trying to think clearly while Anna sighs in defeat.

"I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore" Anna says offhandedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know the truth about you."

Elsa feels cold for the first time in her life. The truth? What did she mean about that? It was obvious that the feelings were mutual but what other secret could there be?

Anna sees the confusion in the older girl's face "Oh my gosh, maybe you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Now Anna looks back at the ground at a loss for words, she could have sworn that her sister knew and just didn't want to talk about it, now she didn't know the right way to bring it up. "I love you Elsa…"

"I love you too Anna" Elsa looked quizzingly at the depressed girl. "What don't I know?"

"We aren't really sisters."

Elsa was taken aback "I know that I shut you out all of these years but that doesn't mean that you aren't my little sister!"

Anna shakes her head "No I don't mean that, I mean we really aren't sisters."

Elsa says nothing and just looks back in confusion.

"A few years before they died I overheard Mama and Papa talking. They said something about wishing they could speak with your parents so they could try to understand you better. At the time I thought they meant so they would know why you were shutting everyone out and staying in your room all of the time, but now I guess they were talking about your powers."

Elsa was shocked "My…my parents? So…"

Anna continued "I was just as shocked as you are now so I went in and asked them. They were surprised that I was there but sat me down and told me a story. Mama was pregnant but gave birth to a stillborn baby. I don't know if it was a boy or a girl. She was so depressed that she never left her chambers and Papa never told anyone what had happened, the rest of the castle just thought that she wasn't feeling well. About a week later one of the trolls came to the castle carrying a basket. Inside was a sleeping baby girl with white blonde hair."

Elsa didn't take her eyes off of her sister, one of her hands strayed to touch her braid of hair thinking of how odd it was that she had such pale hair while her sister had vibrant red and her parents had darker hair as well. She always just assumed it was because of her ice powers.

"Papa took the basket to Mama and she immediately fell in love with the baby. They decided to announce that this was the first born that they were expecting and no one besides the king, queen, and the troll knew the truth." After finishing her story Anna looks at the older girl, hurting to know that she caused Elsa such distress at the story.

"We…we aren't sisters? Mama and Papa aren't my real parents?" Elsa's eyebrows shot up "I'm not the rightful queen! _You_ are!"

Anna held up both of her hands "No! I don't want that, I would never know how to be queen, you're the perfect queen for Ariendale. I didn't say anything before because I thought that you already knew."

"No…they never told me…I always thought that it was just a freak occurrence that I was the first of royal blood to have the gift, but I guess I'm not" her shoulders slump forward and she starts to feel tears building up but she wouldn't let them go.

Anna gently reaches out and cups Elsa's cheek, causing Elsa to look up at her "I love you, I didn't know how much I loved you before I saw Hans trying to kill you. I thought I knew what love was before but I was wrong. You can't marry someone you just met, but you can love someone that you've known your whole life" Anna leans in to kiss Elsa and this time neither pulls away. "Hey Elsa" she whispers.

"hmm?" Elsa's eyes are still closed from the bliss of the kiss.

"The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to _play_." With those words she pushes Elsa back against the bed and climbs on top of her, renewing the kiss with a fervor. Elsa gasps at the sudden attack and Anna takes the opportunity to slip her tongue inside of her mouth. A quiet moan is heard in the room but neither girl know who it's from. Elsa's hands run up Anna's back, feeling every dip and curve, and finds the zipper holding her dress up. She grips the end and slowly slides the zipper down. Anna sits up and allows the dress to pool around her hips, baring her chest to the blonde.

"Beautiful" Elsa reaches up and cups a breast in her hand, rubbing her thumb across the nipple. Anna takes in a hiss of air at the unexpected contact and leans her head back. Elsa then rolls them over so that she's on top and starts kissing along Anna's collar bone while still fondling a breast. Anna moans and slides her fingers into the lush blonde hair before her. Elsa makes her way down from her collar bone and traces her tongue between Anna's perky breasts.

"El..Elsa please" Anna arches her back trying to get closer to Elsa. Elsa can't help but smile before she takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently on it. "Oh!" Encouraged Elsa starts flicking her tongue across the nipple while she plays with the other breast with her hand. Anna continues to moan out her name and grips the blonde hair so tightly that it hurts a little but the queen doesn't seem to mind it. "Elsa, I need…I need…" Anna couldn't put the words together to describe the burning aching desire inside of her and the need to relieve it. Elsa pulls back and grabs the dress, working it past the younger girl's hips until it pooled on the floor beside the bed, leaving the red head clad in nothing but what seemed to be obviously damp panties.

"My my…" Elsa runs one finger from Anna's throat down her middle, stopping just at the panty line. Anna moans in pleasure and frustration. She lets her finger linger there, crossing back and forth making patterns over Anna's hip bones. Anna's breath was coming in short gasps now and a sheen of fine sweat was forming on her forehead.

"Touch me"

Elsa climbs on top of Anna again and nips her in the ear before saying "touch you where?"

"Touch…touch my pussy! I need you!"

Elsa slides her hand down and grazes over the dampness through the undergarment and Anna moans even louder. Unable to take the tormenting, Anna lifts her hips and reaches down to remove the offending cloth getting in the way before flinging it across the room. Then without waiting any further she grabs Elsa's hand and guides it to her throbbing center. Needing no more hints Elsa complies and slips a finger inside, aroused at how wet and warm the sensation is. She draws her finger out, causing Anna to emit a whimper of dismay, before pushing it back in quickly. She starts a rhythmic thrusting that Anna meets stroke for stroke with her hips.

"More…I need more" Anna gasps.

Elsa added a second finger to her administrations bringing new levels of pleasure to Anna. Then she sits back to get a better angle, and starts rubbing her thumb against Anna's clit while simultaneously fucking her with two fingers.

"Oh fuck!" Anna almost screamed at the new touch, having her throbbing core rubbed at the same time she was penetrated was more than she could handle. When Elsa started using her free hand to tweak her nipples she went over the edge "ELSAAAA" Her back arches and her whole body goes rigid, before collapsing into a few shudders.

Elsa withdraws her hand and cuddles with her spent sister-no not sister, lover. She pulls a blanket over the two of them "I love you"

Anna moves in closer and closes her eyes in contentment "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews! I don't have a set story plan so I'm just going to wing it and see how it develops from here. Yes there will be a plot. Yes there will be smut. Oh and I don't own any of the Frozen characters, I just like to manipulate them for my own pleasure (and hopefully yours).

The birds were singing a quiet chorus as the first rays of sunlight crept across the floor of Elsa's bedroom. She yawns and starts to stretch when she feels something weighing her down, or rather, someone.

_'Anna'_ Suddenly she's wide awake as the events from the night before starts rushing through her mind. _'I made love to my sister, no not sister...this is too confusing.'_ Elsa glances down and sees Anna's head resting on her chest, arm draped across her and a small smile graces Elsa's lips. She gently brushes Anna's bangs out of her eyes so that she can get a better view of her angelic sleeping face.

In the back of her mind she was burning to find out about her birth parents._ 'Who were they? Why did they abandon me? Are they still alive? Do they have powers like me? Where are they now?' _Elsa takes one more look at Anna before kissing the top of her head and slowly eases out from under her. She quickly dons a nightgown and robe and steps into the hallway. Elsa starts down the hall towards a grand staircase leading to the Royal Library. In the locked rooms was a detailed census on the kingdom's population with birth dates, death dates, and even marriage certificates. She pulls out a set of keys that she'd never used before and starts trying them one by one until she hears a faint 'click' and the door swings open.

Elsa gasps at the sight. Shelf after shelf of paperwork, and she thought the library was extensive. There must be enough information here dating back to the start of the kingdom! She feels a little lightheaded and sways, catching herself on the door frame. There's no way she'll be able to search through it all, even just the important past 19 years is thousands of pages to go through.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turns and sees Anna dressed in a low cut silk green nightgown. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight. "A-Anna what are you doing up so early? You always like to sleep in until almost lunch time."

Anna steps closer and wraps her arms around Elsa "the bed was cold without you." Anna places a chaste kiss on Elsa's lips, frowning when she noticed Elsa stiffening. "What's wrong?"

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Anna's. "I don't know, this is all just too much. Just a few weeks ago the kingdom wanted to lynch me because of my powers, and you saved my life from Hans. I'm still getting used to the idea of using my powers openly without fear of retribution from the public. Then on top of that there was last night..."

Anna steps back, eyes wide and starting to form tears. "Do you regret what happened? What we...did?"

"No! No, I love you Anna" Elsa runs a hand through her blonde hair trying to think. "It's just that up until last night I thought we were sisters, I thought that Mama and Papa were my parents, that I was the rightful queen. Then it's like a pot of boiling oil is dropped and everything I knew in life was wrong. I just…" Elsa gently removes Anna's arms from her "I just need some time."

Anna steps back, feeling hurt but trying to understand "Oh…ok. I'll just um…" she turned to wipe away a tear so that Elsa wouldn't see "I'll just go get some breakfast. I'll see you later."

Elsa watched the retreating figure with a heavy heart. _'I just need some time, I need some answers'_ she thought to herself.

Anna went back to her room and changed into a gown. She wasn't really feeling hungry so she went out to the garden. Sitting by the pond she smiled as she watched the ducklings swim and play together.

"You look like you could use a warm hug!" the little snowman waddles up to Anna and wraps it's stick arms around her.

"Olaf!" Anna laughs "What are you doing out here? I thought you went to go visit Marshmallow at the ice castle."

"He's not really great at conversation, and I can't interpret his screams very well. That and he seems to think it's a game to throw me into snow banks"

It was then that Anna noticed his slightly misshapen head "here let me fix that for you Olaf" Anna carefully reshaped his head to the best of her ability "ugh some of it must have come off in the snowbank. I'll have to ask Elsa to fix it better with her powers." She looked down, the mention of Elsa's name brought up the memory of what happened in the library earlier. "Olaf, I know you're pretty new to the world but you seem pretty smart for a snowman"

"Thanks!"

"Olaf, what do you know about love?"

"I know that Kristoff came back through that terrible storm to try to save your life with a true love's kiss. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Olaf placed a hand on her back.

Anna shook her head "no it's not him, he broke up with me a little while ago. Turns out that he just really wanted that new sled. He was really nice until after I presented him with that top of the line sled and named him the kingdom's official ice seller, then after that he didn't want anything to do with me."

Olaf tilted his head to the side "well if it's not Kristoff then who are you talking about?"

Anna took a deep breath "Elsa"

"Oh" Olaf took on a concentrated look "but she's your sister."

"Not really, she's adopted, but you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Ok if that's what you want Anna. What happened?"

"I don't know. Last night was…perfect. Everything I could have ever wanted. Now she doesn't want me around and I don't know why." Anna buried her face in her hands "why did I have to go and ruin things? I would have rather had a lifetime of friendship-sisterhood than one night of passion followed by a cold separation. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her."

"I'm sure that if you feel that strongly about it then she must love you too, but maybe it's harder for her. Just remember, that some people are worth melting for and even if it hurts now it will be worth it in the end."

Anna smiled through her tears and gave Olaf a hug "Thank you Olaf."

Elsa sighed. She had gone through mountains of papers and was still no closer to finding an answer. She didn't even know what she was looking for, it's not like the kingdom kept records of the cyrokinesis users. They usually lived their lives in secret or moved into the outskirts of the kingdom so they could practice in peace and quiet. There was only one place left to look. She had to talk to the trolls that brought her here. Elsa got up from the table and headed to the bookshelf where the older Nordic books were kept. She looked along the top shelf until she saw the big old book she was looking for. Drawing it from the shelf she let it fall open in her hands to find the map folded up inside of it. _'I have to know'_ Elsa grabbed the map and put everything else away before locking up the library.

The journey was much faster on horse than the last time she came through the mountains. At that time she was fleeing her fears and left behind a wintry storm in her wake. Now she was facing her fears and kept a conscious hold on her powers, though she did notice that there was a thick layer of ice on the reins she was holding. Finally she reached the clearing and saw all of the boulders surrounding it. "Hello? I need your help."

The boulders rocked in place, then rolled towards her and surrounded her. One by one they unfolded into the funny moss covered trolls that she vaguely remembered from when she saw them as a child. "Queen Elsa." An older gravely voice called her name and the trolls parted, letting their leader pass between them "I was wondering when you were going to come see me."

"I shouldn't be queen. You know that"

"I take it that you found out about your heritage. We did what was best for you, the baby, and the kingdom. You needed a family and the king and queen needed a baby. They were devastated by the miscarriage."

"A-Anna said that no one knew about that except Mama and Papa" Elsa was nervous, how many others knew she was a fraud?

"No one else knows, and they never knew that we knew about it. Trolls have their own magic." He waved his hand in the sky and it was like a window opened, and before her she could see a crying Anna hugging Olaf outside.

"You, you watch us?" Cold fear gripped her insides. Did they watch last night?

"We are the guardians of this kingdom. It's our job to watch and make sure that nothing bad happens. We don't see everything but we know what's important."

Elsa relaxed a little.

"You want to know more about your birth parents. You also want to know if the feelings that you and Anna share are alright." He looked at her gently, taking in her shocked reaction "yes we know. We knew for a long time how you two felt about each other. You tried to hide it along with your powers but Anna has always been persistent."

Elsa was furious. "How long? How long have you been watching me and how much of my life have you been _spying_ on?"

"We weren't spying, we were observing. I know how sensitive you are to your powers and the kingdom can't survive another summer winter. They were lucky that the crops weren't ruined with your last storm, I don't want to tempt fate twice. Without this year's crop your people will truly suffer through the real winter." He waved his hand and the window changed from looking in on Anna and Olaf to showing a small cabin almost buried in the snow. A light could be seen flickering through the doors. "This is where you will find your answers. It lies outside of your kingdom."

"Where?"

"On a mountain…in the Southern Isles."


End file.
